


Art for Poly Big Bang 2012

by mific



Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: polybigbang, Digital Art, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: for a Hawaii 5-0 and CSI Miami crossover story (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Poly Big Bang 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Seduction Through Peppermint Patties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585916) by [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona), [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal). 



> Blended digital art using a 'digital crayon-scratch' technique I'm fooling with just now.

  
a banner  
 

 

 

main artwork - click through for full size

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/219631/219631_original.jpg)

 

 

and a divider if one's wanted

 

 


End file.
